The proposed work is designed to achieve 2 aims over two years: Test the main and interaction effects of a clinical and phone intervention, based on the Health Belief Model (HBM) designed to increase compliance in E.R. patients; and Analyze reasons for patient compliance or noncompliance with referral recommendations. A clinical experimental study is proposed which operationalizes the HBM as a treatment variable to increase compliance on the part of E.R. patients. Compliance is operationalized as follow-through on patient referrals to other health care agencies/professionals which originate in the E.R. The extent to which patients comply will be determined by contacting the agency or health care professional to which the referral was made. The study will include 810 patients with one of six presenting problems: suicidal gesture, parent with a small child with otitis media, asthma, elevated blood pressure, chest pain, or diabetic, who are not admitted to the impatient facility of the hospital. Using a 2 by 2 by 6 factorial design, subjects will be randomly assigned to one of four groups in which nursing care is administered by a research nurse: Control Group A in which routine nursing care is given; Experimental Group B in which routine care is given plus the HBM phone intervention on day post E.R. visit; Experimental Group C in which the research nurse applies the HBM clinical intervention during the E.R. visit; Experimental Group D in which both the HBM phone and clinical interventions are applied. A multivariate data analysis plan is proposed which is organized around the two stated aims of the study.